Potions et vérité
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "jeu moldu en jeu sorcier". Défi "Maître des potions" de la gazette des bonbons au citron.Votre personnage joue à action vérité version potion (L'action consistant à boire une potion imposée). Quand les Gryffondor décident d'organiser une petite fête pour faire oublier ses pensées noires à Harry, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié


**Défi "Maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**

 **Thème tiré : Votre personnage joue à action vérité version potion (L'action consistant à boire une potion imposée)**  
 **Personnage imposé : Ronald Weasley**  
 **Contrainte : Le jeu doit obligatoirement se dérouler dans les dortoirs masculins des Gryffondors**

 **Défi "Jeu moldu en jeu sorcier" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**

* * *

Le dortoir des garçons chez les Gryffondor accueillait régulièrement des soirées un peu particulières. En effet, ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien, aussi, ils se débrouillaient pour faire des activités ensemble. Quoi que si Hermione avait été au courant des dites activités, elle aurait reniflé d'un air méprisant en parlant de fêtes stupides.

Leur nouvelle idée était venue suite à un enchaînement de situations, sans aucun rapport apparent.

D'abord, Severus Rogue avait donné une retenue à Harry en le menaçant de lui faire goûter les potions qu'il réalisait si mal.  
Ensuite, Dean avait expliqué à voix haute dans leur salle commune les principes du jeu moldu Action ou vérité à Seamus.  
Et enfin, ils avaient surpris une conversation de leurs ennemis Serpentard qui prévoyaient une fête.

Aussitôt, les Gryffondor avaient préparé leur propre fête, jurant qu'elle serait mieux que celle des verts et argent.

C'est Ron qui avait proposé une fête dans le dortoir des garçons, où ils auraient toute la tranquillité du monde. Sans Hermione pour leur faire la leçon, ils auraient sans aucun doute moins de scrupules à tenter des excès qui leur étaient interdits la plupart du temps...

Et voici comment ils se retrouvaient à faire la fête dans les dortoirs des garçons, un puissant sort de silence pour éviter toute intrusion indésirable causée par leurs cris.  
L'alcool coulait à flots, et tout le monde était ravi de passer enfin un peu de bon temps, loin des horreurs de la guerre...

Tout le monde ? Non. Pratiquement tout le monde.  
Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un air maussade, même s'il essayait de rester à l'écart pour ne pas gâcher la petite fête de ses amis. Ces derniers avaient tellement besoin de vivre un peu normalement, comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient en réalité.

Ron bien entendu avait remarqué l'air sombre d'Harry et il devinait sans peine quel était son problème. Son héros d'ami était incapable de s'amuser en toute décontraction. Il ne savait pas lâcher prise.  
Même ivre, une partie de son esprit resterait focalisée sur la guerre et sur l'avenir qui l'attendait... Tué ou être tué. Rien de bien réjouissant.

En meilleur ami fidèle, Ron chercha une idée qui pourrait aider le sauveur à s'amuser un peu. Même - et surtout- s'il devait subir les foudres de la charmante Hermione quand elle apprendrait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il laissa un instant dériver son esprit sur la lionne qui les surveillait de près, essayant de ne pas penser aux punitions qu'il aimerait recevoir d'elle. La Gryffondor le rendait totalement fou sans qu'il n'ose le lui avouer. Il avait bien trop peur que leur amitié n'y survive pas.  
Et si lui avait besoin de la présence de la douce Hermione, leur entente à tous les trois étaient vitale pour Harry...

Un peu trop alcoolisé pour réfléchir sérieusement aux conséquences de ses actes, Ron se leva en titubant pour aller fouiller dans leur armoire.  
Les autres garçons, un verre à la main et pas vraiment plus frais que leur camarade, l'observaient, curieux, un vague sourire stupide sur le visage.

Harry lui, contemplait le verre auquel il n'avait pratiquement pas touché, se contentant de tremper les lèvres dans l'alcool fort. Il se sentait à mille lieux de la fête.  
Ron aurait été cependant bien surpris de la raison qui perturbait autant le survivant.  
La guerre et les atrocités commises au nom de Voldemort étaient bien loin du centre de ses préoccupations. Il avait accepté son destin avec beaucoup de difficultés, et même s'il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de hurler contre l'atrocité de ce qui l'attendait, il était en paix avec le fait de devoir se sacrifier pour sauver le monde sorcier.  
Ses amis ne savaient pas qu'il était destiné à mourir et il refusait de les détromper. Il voulait avant tout les épargner et surtout, il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'ils changent leur façon de le traiter. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux, ni la tristesse de savoir que sa mort était inéluctable et proche.  
Non. Ces éléments n'étaient pas ce qui l'empêchaient de s'amuser.  
il était juste furieux d'avoir été en retenue uniquement parce que le maître des Potions de Poudlard ne l'aimait pas.

Ron, tout à sa béatitude alcoolisée, se leva brusquement, tangua légèrement et s'exclama d'un air triomphant :  
\- Jouons à Action ou Vérité.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, Neville ne réagit pas et Seamus et Dean eurent de larges sourires d'ivrognes.  
Ils s'installèrent en cercle et Ron crut bon de préciser les règles arrangées à sa façon.  
\- Nous allons jouer à la version potion. Pour chaque vérité, une question suivie d'une réponse. Pour chaque action... une potion à boire.

Il montra la boîte qu'il avait récupéré un peu plus tôt dans son armoire.  
\- Dans cette boîte, il y a plein de potions différentes. Des potions de la boutique de mes frères : transformations physiques, philtres d'amour, veritasérum. Il y a aussi un échantillonnage de potions préparées pendant le cours de Rogue. Il y a du polynectar, et diverses potions aux effets inoffensifs mais potentiellement humiliants...Oh... Et les potions ont été pour la plupart préparées par Harry.

Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets. L'incapacité de Harry pour brasser une potion sans erreur était souvent sujet à plaisanterie, surtout depuis que le jeune homme en tentant de réaliser une potion de soin avait commis une erreur. En testant la potion il était apparu que la potion ne soignait pas mais pire qu'elle provoquait une érection douloureusement longue dans le temps.  
Cet exploit lui avait valu la reconnaissance éternelle de Fred et George, à qui il avait donné les souvenirs de la préparation pour qu'ils puissent la commercialiser...

Au premier tour, tout le monde choisit "Verité" et les questions furent plutôt gentillettes.  
Ce fut Dean qui lança les hostilités.  
\- Harry : Action ou vérité ?  
\- Vérité...  
\- Avec quelle fille serais-tu d'accord pour coucher si tu en avais l'occasion ?

Harry rougit, mais ne se défila pas.  
\- Ginny !

Ron s'empourpra entre gêne et colère.  
\- Hey ! C'est de ma petite sœur que tu parles !

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules d'un air de vague excuse.

Dean ricana, cachant que la réponse de Harry ne lui avait pas plu. Il était sorti avec la jolie Ginny et avait dans l'idée de la reconquérir... Mais si le Survivant en personne décidait de s'interposer, il n'aurait plus aucunes chances...

Au tour suivant, Harry regarda Ron avec un léger sourire.  
\- Action ou Vérité ?

Ron savait faire preuve du légendaire courage des Gryffondor quand la situation l'exigeait. Mais il savait aussi opérer des replis stratégiques et il était temps pour lui justement de se replier...  
\- Action.

Harry lui tendit la boîte.  
Ron farfouilla dedans, priant pour tomber sur une potion inoffensive. Le flacon ne laissait rien deviner de son contenu et il regretta d'avoir été si... inspiré en préparant ce stupide jeu.

Il regarda Harry d'un air suppliant, mais le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit.  
Ron pensa brièvement que son idée de distraire Harry avait été couronnée de succès, mais à ses dépends... Il ferma les yeux et but la potion.

Le lendemain, c'est une Hermione furieuse qui les attendait dans la salle commune. Bien évidemment elle avait entendu parler de leur petite sauterie.  
Harry et Ron, la tête bourdonnante de l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgités rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules quand Hermione commença à crier.  
La jeune fille dut se rendre compte qu'ils étaient encore nauséeux et qu'ils avaient l'impression d'héberger une volière entière dans leur crâne, puis qu'elle continua à parler d'une voix forte.  
Ron fut le premier à craquer sous un ricanement moqueur d'Harry. Mais le regard d'Hermione stoppa toute envie de se moquer de son ami...

Les autres garçons du dortoir opérèrent un repli stratégique face à leur camarade de peur d'être pris à parti et inclus dans la fureur de la lionne.  
Après un temps qui parut exceptionnellement long, Hermione cessa de crier pour se contenter de les fusiller du regard en silence. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement en la suivant jusqu'à la grande salle.

En arrivant à la table des Gryffondor, les garçons qui avaient joué échangèrent des coups d'oeil amusés, priant pour que jamais Hermione n'apprenne ce qui s'était exactement passé...  
Ron en contemplant le visage radieux et détendu de Harry pensa que finalement, l'idée avait été brillante, même s'il n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses tourneraient ainsi...

* * *

 **Et oui... je n'ai pas précisé quels étaient les effets de la mystérieuse potion... ( _rire sadique_ ). Proposez moi vos idées concernant cette potion mystère et j'écrirais une suite pour approfondir la scène !**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu : n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review... Merci !**


End file.
